


Up, up and away!

by kyungshio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungshio/pseuds/kyungshio
Summary: Where Junmyeon is a superhero named Suho who always flies Jongdae away to save him except Jongdae isn't really in trouble





	Up, up and away!

 

 

It’s the fifth time that this has happened to him this week and it’s only a Thursday.

 

His hair is flying everywhere and his limbs are tightly secured around a mess of red and blue -- something,  _ someone _ he has become acquainted with over the past few weeks. 

 

Jongdae had almost pissed himself in his pants the first time he was literally carried by his armpits and hastily flown off . He was just crossing the street and the next thing he knew, he was being hauled by his armpits, soaring in the air. It wasn’t until the fifth time that he had to bring up about his fear of height so the man took that as his cue to secure their position when flying.

 

After that, he doesn’t really get to see much when he’s positioned like a cat hanging upside down on a tree, something he’s thankful for when they’re literally up in the clouds,  _ flying  _ over buildings and towers in great speed. The only downside is that he is guaranteed to always ruin his clothes. These days, he doesn’t even bother too much with ironing his shirts when he gets to work looking like a mess anyway. 

 

Soon, Jongdae feels that they’re finally slowing down, signalling that they have arrived to wherever rooftop the man found deemed safe to land.

 

“Dude, this has got to stop,” Jongdae says as he tucks his shirt back into place. 

“I was trying to save you!” the man, Suho, tells him exasperatedly. 

 

“I was petting a cat.”

 

“From rabies!”

 

“I was petting  _ my _ cat, you idiot.” 

 

Suho smiles at him sheepishly, scratching his head, messing up the lone curl of hair hanging on his face.

 

Their city is relatively safe except for a few robbery cases every now and then, so everyone, including Jongdae, was surprised when a superhero named “Suho” suddenly popped up in blue bodysuit with bright red spandex underwear.

 

“It means I’m going to be the guardian of this city from now on!” the man had said with a dopey smile on his face.

 

“Care to explain the visible underwear?” 

 

“Err, to hide,” Suho had trailed off, face suddenly beet red. Jongdae had examined the area of concern and raised his brow at him. The color most definitely didn’t help conceal  _ anything,  _ he thought but he kept his mouth shut. It’s not in his place to suggest on superhero clothes. 

 

Jongdae is shaken out of his thoughts when Suho coughs beside him.

 

“Sorry to break your thoughts but don’t you have to get to work?”

 

“Shit!”

 

\--

 

“You’re awfully late today, aren’t you?” their editor says and in comes Kim Junmyeon with his unkempt hair, wrinkled shirt, and crooked large glasses. Junmyeon bows repeatedly, murmurs an apology, and rushes to the desk beside Jongdae.

 

“Rough morning?” Jongdae smiles at him.

 

“Uhh, yeah,” Junmyeon starts, flashing him a nervous smile. “Heavy traffic. You know how it is.”

 

Jongdae had been working for two years in the newspaper company as the lone features writer when their editor showed up with Kim Junmyeon in tow. Junmyeon was to be a junior writer for the same section like him was what he was told and that was that. A few months later and the older guy is still as awkward as ever around him, a trait that Jongdae finds ridiculous in their line of work. 

 

Junmyeon, he finds out soon, is a good writer. An excellent writer, actually

 

Junmyeon is intelligent.

 

Junmyeon is also hilarious when he’s drunk.

Junmyeon is humble and sweet and thoughtful.

 

Junmyeon is also easy to read.

 

Jongdae likes him. 

 

“I don’t, actually.” Jongdae shares. He thinks about Suho and laughs.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Been getting free rides these days. From a stranger. Quite scary, but it’s actually fun,” Jongdae says.

 

Junmyeon just flushes and says nothing, quickly excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

 

“You would know,” Jongdae mumbles, shaking his head at the man’s retreating back with a smile.

  
  


\--

  
  


“This is kidnapping, dude,” Jongdae states as soon as they land on some rooftop. Jongdae grimaces at his appearance as he attempts to fix his tie. Jongdae was on his way to the local coffeeshop, hoping to at least grab a cup of coffee before Suho came to take him for their morning routine of “touring the city” but apparently he had already done something “dangerous” before he could even get to the shop.

 

“Uhh, you weren’t walking on the sidewalk,” Suho explains.

 

“And your solution was to fly me off to who knows where?”

 

“Hey! It wasn’t safe!” 

 

Jongdae shakes his head and laughs at the situation. This is getting ridiculous.

 

“You’ve got to stop with the surprise visits, man,” he says.

  
Suho just scratches his head timidly.

  
"Sorry," he says weakly. Jongdae can tell he’s itching to tell him something with the way his mouth is opening and closing as if he’s at war inside his head.

 

“You want to tell me something?” Jongdae offers.

 

“Nothing,” the man mumbles hesitantly.

 

“So,” Jongdae starts. “Which is it? You want to ask me out or you want to confess who you are?”

 

Suho flushes a deep scarlet, mouth agape.

  
"What? I-"

  
"Whatever, man. Just hurry up or we'll be late for work, Kim Junmyeon.” Jongdae walks to the door, opens it, and stops. He turns to the man and smirks.

 

“I’m free on Saturday,” he says. 

 

Junmyeon dashes past him, choosing to go down first.

 

“You’re not going to fly me back to the office?” Jongdae shouts teasingly as he runs after Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon races down the stairs, face as red as his underwear.

  
  


**_Epilogue_ **

 

“Babe, you think you can fly me to this event I’m covering today? I’m running a little late,” Jongdae says as he’s putting on his shoes. Junmyeon groans at him.

 

“Not your personal chopper!” Junmyeon moans under a pillow.

 

“I didn’t hear you complain when you kidnapped me for a month. Now, get your ass here,  _ Suho _ or I swear to God!”

 

Jongdae feels the air get knocked out of his lungs in 2 seconds flat with Junmyeon literally sweeping him off of his feet threatening to drop him if he doesn’t shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Don't ask me. Junmyeon with that hair is pure heaven. This is also unedited so, sorry about that haha! Leave comments, hit that kudos button if you enjoyed it or hit me up on Twitter @goyangsoo if you want. Thanks!


End file.
